Promotion
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kathryn Janeway is promoted to admiral.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: The Next Generation.**

* * *

**Promotion**

**It's a beautiful summer-day at Starfleet Headquarters. Many are there to see Kathryn Janeway being promoted to admiral.**

"Welcome, my friends! Admirals, captains and everyone else. It's my pleasure and a great honor to tell you that my very good friend miss Kathryn Janeway is being promoted to the rank of admiral." says Admiral Owen Paris. "Kathryn, my friend...please come up here."

Kathryn Janeway walks up to join her old friend at the podium. She hasn't been this nervous since the day she found out that she was going to become captain. Though you wouldn't know this from the look on her face.

"Admiral, sir. I'm very happy to be given the rank of admiral, even though I'll miss havin' a ship-command. Still I'm happy from the bottom of my heart and I hope that I'm gonna do fine." says Janeway.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Kathryn." says Admiral Paris.

"Thanks, sir! Nice to know that you believe in me." says Janeway with a smile.

"Since the first time I met you I've always known that you'd be an outstanding Starfleet officer." says Admiral Paris.

"I'm really not that special, sir. Come on, it's not like I'll end up in the history-books." says Janeway as she giggle a bit.

"Oh, really? I'd say you'll do end up in the history-books. You're the first Starfleet captain who's explored the Delta Quadrant. You've seen stuff most captains could only dream about. Thanks to you and the rest of the Voyager-crew we've discovered new alien species, such as, the Ocampa, the Talaxians, the Kazon and several others, who's name I don't even remember at the moment. The concept of the Final Frontier has changed because of you." says Admiral Paris.

Admiral Patterson step onto the podium.

"Victor." says Admiral Paris.

"Owen." says Admiral Patterson.

"Sir." says Janeway.

"I've always known that you'd make it to admiral one day, Katie." says Admiral Patterson as he give Janeway a hug.

"Thanks, sir!" says Janeway as a few happy-tears fall down her face.

"Commander Montgomery, the rank insignia, please." says Admiral Paris.

A commander hands Admiral Paris a small wood box with admiral's rank insignia in it.

Admiral Paris put the new admiral's insignia on Janeway's uniform and says "Kathryn Victoria Janeway...I hereby promote you to the rank of a one-star admiral. With all the honor and duty that goes along with that. My God bless you, my friend."

"Thank you, sir. I do feel blessed, for sure." says Janeway in a soft sweet tone.

Admiral Brian Hayes step onto the podium.

"Congrats, Kathryn." says Admiral Hayes.

"Thank you, sir." says Janeway as she shake Hayes' hand.

A few minutes later at a party held to celebrate Janeway's promotion.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the Enterprise-E walk up to Janeway.

"Kathryn Janeway, what a pleasure to finally meet you in person." says Captain Picard.

"Thanks, Picard." says Janeway.

"Please, call me Jean-Luc. Congratulations on your promotion. You're a fine officer." says Picard.

"So, Jean-Luc...I hope you're not upset that I'm being promoted ahead of you." says Janeway.

"No, not at all, Kathryn! To be honest, I've never wanted to be an admiral." says Picard. "Something that the great James Kirk taught me."

Lt Commander Reginal Barclay walk up to Janeway and Picard.

"Reg?" says Janeway, surprised to see Reginald Barclay there.

"Yes, I'm here! I'd anything to be here today and see you be promoted." says Barclay to Janeway.

"Thanks, Reg!" says Janeway.

"Mr Barclay, I almost forgot that you and Kathryn know each other." says Picard.

"Captain Picard. How're you doin' these days?" says Barclay.

"I'm fine, thank you. Oh, Geordi would like to meet with you and catch up sometime." says Picard.

"Nice to know that Geordi didn't forget about me." says Barclay with a small laugh. "Say 'hi' to him from me."

"Fun joke, mr Barclay." says Picard.

"Heard anything from Will, sir...?" says Barclay to Picard.

"He's in the Romulan sector. He wish you'd been at the wedding." says Picard.

"I wanted to, but my teaching-job at the Academy doesn't give me much free-time." says Barclay.

"See you another time, gentlemen. I'm gonna go find my former first officer somewhere in the crowd." says Janeway as she goes to look for Chakotay.

She soon find him. "Chakotay." says Janeway with a smile.

"Kathryn, congratulations!" says Chakotay with a smile.

"Thanks, Chakotay." says Janeway.

Janeway notice captain's pips on Chakotay's uniform and she smile and says "Looks like I'm not the only former officer of Voyager who's taken a step up in rank."

"I'll take command of the USS Lochmarne by the end of the month." says Chakotay. "And while I remember...I could use some advice on who I should pick as my first officer."

"I really don't know anyone who'd be suitable, but if I find somebody I'll let you know." says Janeway. "How's Seven...eh, I mean Annika doin'...?"

"She's doin' fine. She's the chief science officer aboard the USS Kennedy." says Chakotay.

"Did you hear that Tom has left Starfleet?" says Janeway.

"Yeah, admiral Paris told me." says Chakotay.

"Owen was really sad when Tom told him that he was goin' to leave Starfleet." says Janeway.

"Not a surprise. Wasn't it admiral Paris' biggest dream that his son would become a great Starfleet officer?" says Chakotay.

"That was Owen's dream, yes. Tom told me that he wanted to write holo-novels instead. He said that he was gonna try and get 'Captain Proton' published." says Janeway.

"So, Kathryn...what's your first assignment as admiral going to be?" says Chakotay.

"Starfleet Intelligence. I'm gonna try and take a step towards an end of all the crap that's been goin' on in that department for years." says Janeway.

"You'll do fine!" says Chakotay with a smile.

"Admiral. Captain." says Tuvok as he walk up to Janeway and Chakotay.

"Tuvok." says Janeway with a smile.

Tuvok is now a full commander and in command division instead of security / tactical.

"Sir." says Tuvok to Chakotay. "I'd like to request the assignment as first officer aboard your ship, the starship Lochmarne."

"That's a surprise, but a very good one. The answer's yes, Tuvok. I'll see you on the bridge of the Lochmarne 0900 on Monday then." says Chakotay.

"Yes, sir." says Tuvok.

"You'll make an oustanding first officer." says Janeway to Tuvok.

"Thank you, admiral." says Tuvok.

"A bit of a gathering of Starfleet's finest here today. I mean, admirals Paris, Patterson and Hayes. I also saw Picard and Nenga Sulu, as well as Lopéz and a few others." says Chakotay to Janeway.

"Yeah...guess so." says Janeway with a smirk.

**The End.**


End file.
